Memori
by Yuzuyu Yuuki
Summary: Kagome and I have been friends for a while...but everytime i think of our childhood i cant remember anything about it...what happened 2 us!


**Me : Hello guys!!**

**Kagome : huh where r we?? **

**Me : in my story !**

**Kagome : y?**

**Me: Cuz...**

**Kagome : whatever lets get on with the story Okay?**

**Me : Yay!!**

**-I don't own Inuyasha or any anime for that matter.-**

* * *

Hello every one this is my very first story im not that good but oo well who gives a care rite?

My name is Rai and i will be ur writer 4 this story. okay lets get on with the show Okay?

* * *

**Memori   
**

**The alarm buzzed at about 6:00 a.m. A very grumpy blood red headed, light green eyed girl woke up from her peaceful slumber and dreams, "Rai Tama Takabungi wake up now we have to go!" yelled her best friend and room mate Kagome Higurashi "Alright, alright I'm up...god..." Rai said angerly,**

" **It's your own fault for not waking up..." Kagome said "What ever Kagome" said Rai lazily as she walked to the small bath room, she turned on the hot water and stepped into it. About 30 minute later Rai got out of the shower and put her black chocker with a moon and sun on it, a red tank, a black and grey plaid skirt, red stockings, and put on black boots on, and her hair was brushed to a shiny shine (huh?) and let loose. "About time Rai-chan" Kagome said annoyingly. Kagome went 2 the shower and turned it on to nice warm water and got in. A few minutes later she got out and put on a brown skirt, a green spaghetti strapped shirt with a little white puppy on it ( You'll never guess) white socks that reached her mid knee and brown boots that were to her ankles and she put her short brownish black hair in its normal pigtails. "Come on the moving the moving truck is here and you mom and little brother are already in the van" Rai said calmly "Okay Rai-chan... I'm really gonna miss Hong Kong won't you?" Kagome asked as they walked down the stairs of the 3 story apartment complex, "Of course I'm gonna miss it we have been living here for 10 years! And I'm kinda nervous about meeting my dad..." said Rai, Kagome stayed quiet after Rai said that and because they were already at the van.**

* * *

**Two days later...**

**After a two day air plane ride, a 10 minute boat ride and a 30 minute drive, Kagome, Rai, Souta,and Mrs. Higurashi were finally in Tokyo at Higurashi (Sunset) shrine. Mrs.Higurashi parked in the garage and they all got out, "Wow mom are we really gonna live here??" asked Kagome's little brother Souta. "RAI!!" shouted a very young looking man on top of the shrine steps, 'Who is that?' Kagome and Rai asked them selves... "Rai that's your father why don't you go up and introduce yourself, okay? We'll take over from here.." said Mrs. Higurashi with a her normal smile, "Okay Kikarou-san..." said Rai worriedly. As she walked up the stairs with her skateboard and her two suit cases at hand,but some how Rai wasn't able to see where she was going and bumped into a young man about 22 years old and had a slight flash back with herself and the man laughing with a young woman at his side in a winter kimono, "Raianna-chan it has been a while hasn't it?" 'The only person other than momma that calls me Raianna is..' "Poppa!!" yelled Rai and jumped on to the man and gave him a big bear hug, "Ahh Raianna-chan you are still the same" Laughed the man, "Tamiko-kun, it has been a while since we have last seen each other hasn't it?" said Mrs.Higurashi. "Saukuya-chan, my it has been a while hasn't?"said Tamiko. "Hello, Mr. Takabungi it's very nice to see you again." said Kagome as she bowed, "Why if it isn't Kagome,why you have grown you look beautiful just like your mother."exclaimed Tamiko. "Mister Takabungi we must be going lunch is prepared and it shall be dark soon." said a butler dude. "Poppa come on let's go home I'm tired, Bye Kagome I'll be over Saturday okay?" said Rai tiredly and Kagome nodded in agreement.**

* * *

Me: Okay I'm stopping' here...GOT A PROBLEM WIT THAT?!!?? I'm sorry...bows

**Rin: Miss. Kei who are you talking too?  
**

**Me: The Reviewers!**

**Inuyasha:...Idiot...**

**Me: Puts Inuyasha in a cage Hahaha!! try and get out of that!!**

**Rin: Umm Miss. Kei do you know where Lord Sessy is?**

**Inuyasha: Probably hiding from you Rin!**

**Kanira: SHUT IT INUYASHA!!! Kei when are me coming in?**

**Kei: Soon...**

**all: NOW REVIEW!!  
**


End file.
